Evil on the Net
by StarSlash36
Summary: Glyde is attacked, several thousand zenny is stolen from Lan, and it's one of six Navis there. Now Megaman and Roll must solve their most horrifying and complex puzzle to date. All characters are registered trademarks of Capcom.


Evil on the Net  
  
An original fanfic written by Seth H. K. a.k.a. StarSlash36.  
  
My first fanfic to be posted on fanfiction.net. Comments are welcome. If I get enough, I might even finish this! Cool! Okay, so here goes.  
  
Chapter 1; The Crime  
  
"Megaman.EXE, transmit!" Lan's small device shot into the jack in port and turned around, sending all of the Megaman, or Hub, as Lan on and off called him, into his computer. Megaman appeared in Lan's portrait, which, after a summer of work, was the most expansive and fun to use on the net. It was sort of like a private club for all of Lan's friends and their Navis to hang out, battle, or just have fun. The entrance into all of Lan's personal files though, were securely sealed off by a code that only Lan, Megaman, Yai, and Glyde knew. Glyde and Yai helped tremendously with Lan's portrait. Yai gained extra credit for it as well, and she knew almost everything about net homepage design. Her own portrait was somewhat dull, but that was only because she rather not have many people enter it all the time, in case some of her secret files accidentally leaked from her private section. Then someone would see it, and that would mean big trouble for Yai, as she was secretive in all her doings, not to mention a blow for her self-esteem.  
  
Megaman typed in the code, 2-3-1, and stepped into a full-blown party. Glyde, Roll, Gutsman, Protoman, Shadoman, Fireman, Iceman, and Elecman were all there. All the WWW Navis were released onto the net after they were defeated. When the WWW finally disbanded, Protoman and Megaman rounded them all up, rewired their programming, and gave them to some of the kids at school who's were deleted, official NetBattlers, and gave a copy of each to the government, so they could study them. Iceman was passed down from Froid to Froid Jr. and all was great in DenCity and ACDC town. And the net for that matter.  
  
After a fierce yet slightly easy battle with Gutsman, Megaman lounged around near Roll. After flirting for a while, both decided to try their skill with the one-time top WWW Navi, Shadoman. Roll went first, and after ten minutes, her chips were used up  
  
and Mayl had to admit defeat with her Navi. Before Megaman could try his luck, though, Gutsman was sent by Dex to interrupt the battle, and 'win' over Shadoman. Fortunately, Shadoman wasn't even weakened by the attack. Now Megaman was finally up.  
  
"Shadoman!" A voice cried out.  
  
"Yeah, Ram?" Shadoman replied to his user.  
  
"You need to recharge! Five more minutes and you'll start losing data! Quickly, Shadoman.EXE, jack out!" Shadoman dissipated.  
  
"Dang!" Megaman stamped his foot. "I was so close!"  
  
"You'll fight him when he comes back!" Roll said, play-slapping Megaman on the shoulder. "Calm down."  
  
"Whatever, if you and, *snort* Gutsman," he nodded his head towards the golem, "didn't interfere, I would have gotten to fight him!"  
  
"Puh-leeze!" Yai's voice was heard as Glyde came near. "Lan, you have SUCH an immature PET."  
  
"Be quiet…" Lan said, knowing that Yai was just kidding.  
  
"Well, I must go check some new data inputs in your private portrait, Lan," Glyde said to Megaman and Lan together. "So I'll see you around. I'll be back though, as I've been gearing up to fight Shadoman!"  
  
"Not you too! Argh…" Megaman grumbled.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
  
  
Fireman ran over to Megaman, who was quietly lounging alone in a corner. "Megaman! Come quick! There was a…a…murder! A deletion! Come quick!" That was all that Megaman could make out of Fireman's incoherent babble, but it was enough. Megaman jumped up, half charged his buster gun, and ran in the direction that Fireman came from.  
  
As he reached the crowd, he realized he was just outside Lan's private portrait. "Oh no… it must be Glyde!" Indeed it was Glyde. The Navi's body was slowly fading away. Glyde had a SOL, or Semi-Organic Life, system. This meant that Glyde lived as though he were an actual human, enabling it to still be revitalized before it is deleted entirely.  
  
"Glyde.EXE, jack out!" Yai screamed as Glyde disappeared.  
  
Megaman turned around. He looked closely at those around him, Iceman, Elecman, Shadoman, who was back, Roll, Gutsman, Protoman, and a still panting Fireman. "Hm… ten thousand zenny is missing from Lan's private portrait. Not to mention over seventy battle chips. The attacker tried to steal from Lan, but couldn't break the code, so he, or she, waited for Glyde," Megaman paced as he talked. "When he opened the portrait…"  
  
"I turned from my computer for a sec…" Yai said shamefully.  
  
"And the attacker struck. Knowing that also, also, Glyde's SOL system makes it lose all memory when near-deletion to decrease that chance," Megaman concluded. "It is quite obvious to everyone, Lan, me, and even all of you, that there is a guilty PET, and guess what?"  
  
  
  
"It might be you." 


End file.
